Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful
by Buckaroo-Barnes
Summary: Roman and Dean were only seen as close friends to everyone else but when they were away from everyone else they were in a relationship. Romans got challenged to a match by Bray Wyatt and it was the worst kind of match Roman could think of.. A hair vs hair match. Romans hair was his pride and joy he could not lose, and he was worried that Dean would no longer love him.
1. More than just brothers

**More than just brothers**

To the world Dean and Roman were just best friends nothing more but in real life when they were alone they were more than that, they were in a relationship and they meant everything to one another. Roman and Dean were alone in the hotel room they would always share a room they couldn't sleep apart any more. They laid side by side there skin touching one another it seemed as if it would be impossible for them to get any closer.

Roman smiled at the one he held most dear to his heart he had his arms wrapped safely around Deans waist and Dean was snuggled close to his chest, Dean couldn't help but smile back at Roman he felt so warm and so loved. "You know what..?" Roman said "You know you mean everything to me right?" Deans smirk grew "Of course I know that Ro.. you are my world.. no one as ever meant as much to me as you do" Roman leaned in and dean felt his breath against his lips as she said quietly "I love you Dean" he then kissed him softly and dean wrapped his arms tighter around the other man before happily kissing him back.

Dean brushed his tongue over Romans lips wanting entrance it made Romans lips tingle and he allowed Dean in this heart racing as their tongues touched he allowed Dean to roam his mouth and he rubbed his tongue against his man's as they continued to kiss each other deeply. Dean pressed himself against Roman feeling Roman was already aroused he smiled coyly he moved his hands up and laced his fingers into Romans beautiful hair that dean loved very much he would never deny it.

Roman parted from the kiss, he run his tongue down Deans neck feeling Deans stubble rough against his tongue. A small moan escaped from Dean and Roman continued licking and sucking on the sensitive skin just under Deans ear. Dean moved his neck aside allowing his love to have better access, "Ro" Dean said softly clearing enjoying all that Roman was doing. Dean continued to run his fingers though his handsome man's hair.

Roman moved down as Dean rolled on his back watching Roman wanting to see him unravel him work stressed him out at times so this was his medicine for feeling better about everything all he needed with Roman as he knew all Roman needed was him. They had work tomorrow and it was already late they already knew what was planned and neither of them were looking forward to it.. so they both needed this alone time.

Dean watched as Roman slid his tongue across his nipple it sent a shock wave though him he loved when Roman did it, He loved everything Roman did. He closed his eyes as he felt Romans warm mouth over his nipple more soft pleasurable moans escaped his lips, Edging Roman on he sucked his nipple as Dean clenched Romans hair in his hand which made Roman whine a little as Dean realised he loosened his grip.

Roman was going to move down further to pleasure him some more and yes Dean really wanted to feel Romans warm wet mouth on his manhood but he placed a hand on Romans shoulder stopping him "Ro.. I want to make you feel good.. you deserve it.." Roman looked up at him their blue eyes meeting, Dean saw Romans eyes sparkle as he hear what Dean has said..

Dean moved from under his lover and let Roman lay on the bed he crawled over him and moved down leaving a trail of soft kisses down Romans stomach as he approached his large hard member. Roman laid back on the pillow he felt as if he was melting into in as he felt Deans tongue running along the underside of his hardness.

Dean watched his love enjoying how he could make Roman feel so good, he licked the head tasting the pre-cum that was forming at the tip of Romans member he slowly sunk his mouth down on taking Roman fully into his mouth Roman moved his hand to grip Deans shoulder as he moaned his lover name. Dean started to bob up and down continuing to lick his tongue around his man's length, Roman arched his hips more and moved with Deans rhythm, Dean did not gag as it hit the back of his mouth repeatedly, He sucked him hard and knew Roman was close already as he saw Roman clench the bed sheets in this fist. Roman moaned louder and couldn't help but release his seed shooting down Dean's throat and Dean did not mind in the slightest he loved to taste Roman he liked it a lot.

Romans chest was rising and falling quickly watching as Dean licked over his member cleaning him up when he was done Roman pulled him up so he was laying on top of him and wrapped his hand behind his head kissing him hard and deeply tasting himself on deans lips. "I fucking love you Dean" he said between the kisses, and Dean replied "I will always love you Ro no matter what" they rolled over and stared into each their eyes with smiles spread across their faces feeling wonderful.

Roman then was snapped back into reality and remembered the events that would take place tomorrow and glanced at the clock that was behind Dean. A small sigh came from the larger man, Dean looked at him with concern "What's up..?" then remembered about the show tomorrow, the lead up had been going on all week and they both had been dreading it, Dean noticed as Romans eyes leave his and looked down, He moved his hand up and placed it on his loves cheek softly as Roman took Deans free hand into his squeezing it a little. They quickly fell asleep soon after laying in each other's arms all night long.


	2. The lead up - Last Monday on Raw

**The lead up – Last Monday on Raw**

The feud Roman and Bray Wyatt were having was getting out of hand week after week he and his 'henchmen' would come out after Roman and Deans matches and team up on them four on two was an unfair advantage and Roman an Dean would never stop fighting as best as they could. But last Monday on Raw Bray had challenged Roman to a match at the next main event (which was on Sunday) and it was the worst match Roman could ever think of.. It was a hair vs hair match. When Bray stood at the Entrance ramp and revealed what match type it would be.

Romans eyes widened he could not believe Bray would do that, well he could not trust him at all, but it just seemed unreal. Everyone knew how much Roman cherished his flowing mane and Bray knew this all to well, and he clearly was not worried the slightest that he would lose he just stood there with his men behind him laughing sadistically. Dean was standing beside Roman in the ring his jaw dropped he looked over at Roman and saw the shock on his face.

After the Wyatt's had left Roman rushed out the ring and Dean followed quickly calling after him but Roman was not stopping. He barged into the Authorities office and stepped up to Triple H, Dean was close behind him "What the heck Hunter.. Bray is allowed to pick the match type and I have not one say in it?" he saw a quick smirk spread across the boss's face which made his blood boil even more.

Hunter laughed "Well Bray came to me telling me his idea and well.." he stepped back a little and continued "I told him it was an excellent idea" he gave a sinister smirk finding the whole ordeal highly amusing, Roman clenched his fists finding it hard to not take a swing at his boss. Dean could tell Roman was beyond angry he hated to see him this way. Triple H forcefully pushed past him and moved close to Romans ear and uttered "To be honest I am looking forward to it.." walking out the room chuckling to himself, leaving the two in his office.

Dean went to grab at Romans arm but Roman pushed past him and stormed to the locker room him and Dean shared, Dean groaned and followed after him if he could go take on the whole of the Wyatt family right now he would, but he knew it would not end well being so outnumbered. What the heck was Brays problem he thought to himself.. he would not treat his Roman so badly and get away with it he was worried for Roman and he felt the anger boiling up inside him.

He walked into the locker room finding Roman sitting on the bench with his head in his hands the anger had turned into slight defeat he walked over to Roman crouching down so he was between his legs and placed a hand on his thigh and looked up at him "Hey.. this is so beyond uncalled for.." Roman just sat staring at the ground not saying anything "You will win by the way.. you know you will, imagine the fun we will have getting rid of that awful hair of his..." Roman still said nothing.. His hair meant a lot to him he had been growing it out for years and he took a lot of care of it all he could think of was what if he lost.. it would destroy him to him his hair was his best quality.. if they took that away he believed he would be ugly and even Dean would no longer love him.

Dean sighed heavily and laid his cheek against Romans leg waiting for his lover to get up or at least speak, Dean repeated again "You will win, you know" Roman knew that he had a good chance of winning and also a good chance of losing especially if all Brays men would be at ring side, but he sucked up his courage as he was a fighter he would not let Bray get him down even if his thoughts on the outcome hurt a lot. He placed his hand softly on Deans head, Dean quickly looked up at him he squeezed his thigh where his hand still was placed he leaned up and brushed the hair out of Romans face with his hand and cupped his cheek as he placed a kiss to his lips Roman closed his eyes as he kissed him back he thought to himself how lucky he was to have Dean Ambrose as his very own. As Dean moved away he smiled at Roman softly telling Roman he was here for him Roman gave him a weak smile "Can we head to the hotel" Roman said softly Dean nodded quickly packed their bags.

They left the locker room they walked down one of the hallways to get to the exit then standing right in front of them was no other than their old team mate Seth Rollins. Roman stopped in his tracks.. not him not right now he thought as they both glared at him, He stood there with a wide sly smirk spread across his face he walked closer holding his world heavy weight championship on his shoulder.

He started to chuckle "Oh dear Roman.." he glanced at his hair still with a huge grin on his face then his attentions went back to his face, Roman was getting angry again he could not believe Seth right now.. his face showed the anger building up he wanted to punch Seth right in his stupid face "What do you want Seth..?" Seth was highly amused clearly "Well you won't look so pretty when you lose now will you". Roman tried hard to not let Seth get to him but Dean was not so good with his anger he grabbed Seth by his shirt and pushed him against the wall his voice sounding rough and gritty "Seth.. I wouldn't Fuck with me right now.." Seth looked un-phased and looked away but still had that stupid smirk on his face as Dean let him go they turned and continued to leave the area.


	3. The morning of the event

**The morning of the Event**

Dean had woken up a little before Roman had he studied his lovers face he really was beautiful, Dean thought everything about Roman was perfect he had never meet anyone who he had been more attracted to than he was with him. He did this often he would just lay there watching Roman sleep he always looked so peaceful, he looked over at his handsome face he bit his lip a little he thought how the heck anyone did as perfect as Roman Reigns fall for a mess like him. He slowly and softly run his hand over Romans hair and laced his fingers through his Raven black soft locks, he had always thought his hair was beyond beautiful he wished his was a fraction as nice as Romans hair was.

He felt the anger creeping in, How could bray do this to Roman he prayed and hoped that Roman would win..He had to. He knew how much Romans hair meant to him it made me sad to think of his love ever being that distraught over anything. He continued to run his fingers though his man's hair as if it would be the last time he was determined to not let that happen, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Romans head and suddenly Roman stirred and opened his eyes sleepily "Morning Dean" he murmured.

Dean smiled at Roman propping himself up on the bed next to him "Morning sleepy head" Roman stretched and smiled back at him then he remembered what day it was today and he pulled the covers back over himself reluctantly "I don't want to get up.. not today" Dean felt bad he dreaded to think how his love was feeling right now, he crawled back in bed beside him he moved close wrapping his arms securely around him "You know I love you right?" Roman looked at him sadly and nodded, Dean continued "you will win your match tonight" Roman then replied quietly "and what if I don't" Dean frowned a little and thought of his reply for a second "if you don't.. " he moved one of his hands to place it on Romans cheek stroking softly with his thumb "Then we will deal with it together.. and I will not love you any less.. you know I wouldn't".

Roman looked into Deans soft eyes which were full of love he felt tears building up in his eyes and he tried to hold them back but failed he loved Dean with all his heart he couldn't ever lose him he buried his face into Deans chest to hide his tears best he could he knew he was being pathetic but it was understandable and Dean understood fully, he held him tight and stoked his back slowly trying to comfort the one he loved best he could.

They had spent most to the day in bed staying close to one another as it made them both feel a little better. It was almost 4pm by the time they finally got out of bed and started to get ready for the rest of the day Dean got up and started to pack their bags for the night and Roman got up and went to the bathroom. Dean called to Roman telling him he was going to run down stairs and get them both some kind of food as they had not eaten today yet and with that Dean had left the room.

Roman looked into the mirror he studied himself he clenched his fists stopping himself from punching the mirror he was dreading tonight more than he had ever dreaded anything in his entire life. Not soon after Roman heard the door shut Dean had returned with the food, "Hey Ro, I'm back" he walked towards the Bathroom door "You still in there..?" Roman didn't answer "Ro..?" Dean called to him again.. he opened the door and saw Roman standing by the sink Roman now spoke "Seth will be right you know.. if I lose I won't be so pretty anymore.." Dean walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Romans waist "Roman.. stop it..! Don't listen to a word Seth says.. I will not allow that to happen to you, and No matter what I will always be here it doesn't matter what happens as I am all yours, Please don't forget that." Roman always felt better in Deans loving embrace and what Dean had said warmed his heart.

He turned round and wrapped his arms around Deans neck and nuzzled into the crook in his neck "thank you Dean" he whispered "and.. If it all goes wrong.." Dean still holding him close replied to quickly to his lover "Roman..?" Roman continued still his face buried in his man's neck "Can... can you make sure my hair.." he stopped for a second "gets donated to Locks of love" Dean felt his eyes becoming damp, Roman really was the sweetest most caring person he knew he held him tighter and said softly "of course Ro...I love you".


	4. The event - Later that night

**The event – late that night**

Dean and Roman were in their locker room getting ready, Roman was ready for the match with Dean's help he was pumped up and had the mind-set that he would win tonight. He would rather have Brays henchmen bared from ring side but he knew all too well that they would be there, he has beat Bray so many times previously why would he lose this time?. Dean handed him a water bottle as he opened his own wetting his hair with it, Roman smiled and took the bottle and drenched his own hair he threw the bottle aside he opened the door and with Dean following they headed to the top floor ready for his Entrance.

Roman and Dean did a fist-bump that they would always do before a match before Roman stepped into the ring. The match had started soon after both Roman and Bray were in the ring, Roman wasted no time. Dean stood at ring side watching on as Roman and Bray fought it out he scanned around the ring watching out for where the rest of the Wyatt family were standing they all stood on the opposite side of the ring not moving just watching also. Roman was not holding back he was giving Bray everything he had got he was determined to not lose he couldn't he knew what was at stake but tried to forget about it and treat this as a if it was a normal match.

Out of nowhere Roman hit Bray with a Superman punch knocking him down, Roman now had chance to look around he looked at the entrance ramp his eyes set on the chair placed just to the right of the stage while he was distracted Bray hit him from behind he now got some moves in he knocked Roman outside the ring. He fell to the ground next to where Dean was standing, Dean crouched down trying to help Roman up "You can do this Ro" he told him. Roman got up quickly getting back in the ring the fight continued Roman once again getting most of the hits in he speared Bray and covered him and with that Luke Harper was up on the apron trying to get the referees attention so Bray would not lose.

The Referee looked at the man telling him to get down, Dean saw them interfering and run around to their side of the ring and throwing in some punches getting their attention he got beat down by the two larger men. Roman hit Bray with the Samoan drop knocking Bray down again he looked over at the men outside the ring beating on Dean, he lunched himself at the two men jumping though the ropes knocking them both down. Out of nowhere Braun Strowman appeared in front of Roman hitting him with a big elbow he fell to the ground he then felt himself being picked up an rolled back into the ring, Bray picked his opponent up and did his finisher Sister Abigail on Roman he lie motionless in the middle of the ring.

Dean was standing up now watching on trying to cheer Roman on but he suddenly felt a hard object smack him in the back, Erick Rowan had just hit him with a steel chair Dean went down once again they continues the assault on him outside the ring. The referee was distracted by what was happening outside the ring the two larger

man beating Dean with a steel chair, with Bray standing there laughing he had clearly planned this out.

Roman struggled to get back onto his feet he was dazed as the referee's back was turned trying to get the men outside the ring to stop their beating, Braun threw Bray another steel chair and Bray smashed it over Romans head he fell back down on the mat. Bray tossed the chair out the ring he then leaned over the ropes shouting to his team mates to take Dean away. He Turned back to the man lying in the middle of the ring the referee now had his attentions back on the wrestlers in the ring. Luke and Erick picked up the lifeless Dean and pulled him up the ramp and left to head out the back.

They walked with the limp man until they got to the Wyatt family locker room they entered and threw Dean in closing the door behind them they stood by the door not allowing him to leave. Back in the ring Bray had tossed Roman out the ring he throw him into the steel stairs the referee shouting for them to get back in the ring, He picked up Roman rolling him under the ropes he got returned to the ring and Romans fear happened the Wyatt's had cheated. Bray hit Roman with another Sister Abigail and covered him. 1,2,3. Bray had won and now had a huge evil smile spread across his face as he stood over Roman laughing.

Dean was now aware of what was going on, the Wyatt's had taken him away so he could not help Roman win and now Roman was out there alone the worry and dread quickly all returned how could he of let this happen he thought he knew the Wyatt's would have a Plan and was he right. He glared at the two large men he had to plan his escape he had to get away and get back to Roman, he needed him, Luke and Erick were ready to fight Dean to stop his escaping.

In the Ring Braun entered over the ropes holding the chair they had hit Roman with earlier and him with it again over and over he then picked him up and did his sleeper hold on him, Roman didn't even move or struggle he was already out. Bray signalled Braun to take Roman up the Ramp. Roman was tied to the seat, he started to come round only because Bray was slapping him to get him to wake he wanted him to be conscious for this. Roman had no idea what was happening for a split second, he then saw Bray's with that smirk spread over his face he went to move and found out he could not he looked down and saw his wrists were strapped to the seat.

Panic took over he didn't realise he had lost the match till that second he struggled to leave the seat but the straps kept him in place. This couldn't be happening.. he thought to himself, he looked around frantically looking for Dean he didn't see him he saw Braun and Bray and all the fans he wanted to disappear.


	5. How could this of happened?

**How could this of happened?**

Seth Rollins was back stage standing with Triple H in the Authorities office watching all that was happening, Hunter was chuckling he really did not care for Roman at all so this amused him. Seth had always had a soft spot for his old friends he had never truly hated them he just did what he had to be become the best he knew it was selfish but that's just how it had to be if he wanted to be Champion. He was feeling awful for Roman right now, he knew him well and knew how much Roman cherished his locks he would not like that to ever be him out there. He felt angry it was unfair but what could he do.. go out and stop it? his boss would disapprove highly, he looked at the man next to him and faked a laugh pretending to join in.. "I will be right back Hunter" Triple H looked confused but shrugged "OK?" he answered and went back to watching his t.v screen.

Seth had seen how the two members of the Wyatt family had taken Dean away so he was guessing they took him to their group locker room, he walked to the room and breathed out slowly before knocking the door he knew they would open the door they were not all too bright at times and probably thought it was Bray. The door opened and Seth plucked up his courage and barged his way through the door, Dean looked puzzled when he first saw his ex-team mate stormed through the door their eyes locked for a second like they read each other's mind and understood he couldn't believe Seth had come to help.

Dean picked up a chair that was leaning against the wall and Seth gripped his Title they both smashed the items into the larger men's heads and continued until they were both down. Seth and Dean both quickly left the room "go.. get to Roman.. this can't happen.." Seth shouted, Dean nodded seeing the worry on his old friends face "thanks Seth" he rushed to the stage still holding the steel chair he has hit the mean previously with he had no idea what was happening out there and he felt a lump in his throat.

Back on the stage while Seth and Dean were dealing with the other Wyatt's, Roman kept struggling he wasn't going to stop struggling. Bray now had a large pair of scissors in his hand still manically laughing Roman heart was racing he didn't trust Bray for a second he didn't want him touching his hair not at all. His eyes widened as he saw Bray bring the steal blades closer to his thick black mane he could feel himself shaking he looked at Bray trying to reason with him his voice was clearly panicked "Bray.. please... don't do this..." this just made Bray laugh even more.

Roman tried tugging at the straps but it was not coming loose at all he was done for he had never felt so hopeless in his entire life. Bray picked up a large chunk of Romans hair cutting about 3-4 inches from Romans scalp and Roman heard the first snip Bray had not stopped his manic laugh and this made the whole ordeal even worse. Bray stopped in front of him waving the long lock he had cut from Romans head, It was so much.. just seeing that was bad enough Roman tears started to gather in his eyes he looked away from Bray, this was the worst feeling.

The hair he had grown since high school was forcefully being taken from him and he could do nothing to stop it. Bray continued his work not being gentle in the slightest gripping Romans hair in his hands and cutting it viciously, Roman closed his eyes squeezing them shut he was humiliated his pride and joy was being cruelty taken from him and the strong will he always had quickly all slipped away. He was utterly defeated he wanted it to be all over the more he tried to move his wrists out it made the restraints tighter he clenched his hands on the arms of the chair, all Roman could think about now was how ugly he would be now.. and how on earth would Dean still love him and if he said he did he would no longer believe him.

Bray stopped laughing and seemed as if he was concentrating somewhat, he was still cutting but the cutting has become slower Roman still heard the scissors snipping but it became less frequently he would hear a snip he wanted this to be finished now. Bray had cut it to the length he was pleased with it seemed as he but the scissors on the side on the little table, Romans hair was currently around about the same length around about 3-4 inches in length not so short, yet anyway.

Roman had seen many hair vs hair matches and knew what the outcome would be when the winner of the match had finished the job he dreaded his hair being short but what he dreaded more was the thought of it ALL being gone. Roman heart had not stopped racing in his chest he felt light headed he still gripped onto the chair and he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the ground, scattered all around the chair was his long black locks his jaw dropped and his eyes widened the shock had hit him fully now he felt tears building up and tried his hardest to not let them overflow. It was all gone.. he was devastated he kept his head down he wanted to leave and run away forever and never be seen, not by anyone and especially not Dean this best quality was gone. This all felt unreal.

Dean got to the stage not sure what he would expect, he had no idea who had won the match all he knew was that he needed to be by his man's side he hoped Roman won. He was hoping he would see Roman standing tall celebrating despite the odds that were set against him. He stayed quiet so that if he had to fight the two Wyatt members they would not hear him coming, he stopped for a second to think gripping the steel chair if Roman had lost he was hoping he got out there quick enough so nothing drastic had happened but he was unsure how much time had passed he had not so much hope on Roman winning as he knew the Wyatt's had set on cheating to win.

He looked out the curtain slowly and he saw Braun and scanned the stage and when he saw the seat and Roman he stopped in his tracks his heart was in his mouth his hair.. it was all gone well most of it he saw the locks all over the floor. He felt as if he could not move, he felt awful he let his guard down with the Wyatt's he had failed the

man he loved he promised Roman he would not let that happen to him. He truly hated Bray how could he ever make it up to Roman.. his beautiful hair he thought.

Dean was ready for his sneak attack, Bray and Braun both had their back stupidly away from him he had to make his move now as he saw Bray pick up an electric razor and turned it on. That was it.. he saw how Roman reacted to hearing the sound and the horror spreading on his face. He rushed out and swung the metal chair as hard as he could at Braun and turned his attentions now to Bray.

Bray quickly saw him dropping the electric Shaver, Dean was quicker as he had caught Bray off guard he rammed the chair into his abdomen hard making him arch over he then hit the chair hard into his head then turning to once again hit Braun over the head he then dropped the chair and quickly did his finisher 'Dirty deeds' onto the chair. Now both men were down.

Roman heard when the first chair shot hit Braun and looked up seeing Dean for a second he was so pleased he had come to save him of course he was glad he had stopped Bray using the razor which would of caused even more damage to his already ruined mane which he realised was not a mane at all now and that thought in itself was soul crushing enough. But he realised Dean had now seen him he really didn't want his love to see him not like this, he would not love him now and he couldn't bare any more heartache but still he would not leave the chair all he could do was watch. He saw Dean grab Bray and he threw him off the stage but that didn't make him feel a lot better. He didn't want Dean to come over to him.


	6. How can you love me now?

**How can you love me now?**

Dean was beyond mad he wanted to destroy the Wyatt's for what they had done for the pain they had caused the person he held most dear. He looked around looking at Braun he was passed out on the floor, He slowly looked over at Roman he looked so distraught he was looking away from Dean staring into his lap. He could see Roman could not move and he was helpless, he knew he had to control himself he wanted to rush over and quickly take him into his arms but he could not do that as there love was a secret from the world. He could see how his man refused to look his way.

Dean slowly walked over to where Roman was still restricted to that darn chair, he was so worried that Roman would blame him for not being there even if he knew he was outnumbered by Luke and Erick he was so glad Seth had helped him which he still was finding hard to believe that had even happened. He had saved Roman at least now but they still paid the price dearly. He slowly approached him, Dean had never in all the years he had known Roman seen him without having his long perfect hair he told himself he would always love Roman it did not matter what hairstyle he had nothing mattered just that he was his Roman.

He moved closer knowing Roman wanted to be free from the restrains he saw tears now running down Romans cheeks and saw his humiliation. Why did this have to happen to someone as amazing as his man he thought. He stood in front of him his hair was now shorter than his own. He quickly undid the straps that had kept Romans wrists in place he saw how red the area around his hands and wrists (the parts that were not covered by Romans gloves an wristbands) had become from all the struggling to get free.

Roman did not immediately move Dean did not know what to do right now, did he touch him.. did he not. He just knew they needed to get off the stage. Dean looked down at all the hair surrounding them on the floor Romans once beautiful locks that were no longer attached to his head, he slowly placed his hand on Romans shoulder as he whispered "I am sorry". Roman needed to leave he breathed out slowly taking one last look at his hair scattered around and stood up, Dean stepped back there was a mixed reaction of boo's and cheers from the crowd but Roman did not give a crap what they thought right now he was not even thinking of them he just wanted to get away, away from here and away from everyone and away from Dean. He saw the sadness and sorrow in Deans eyes and also the pity he wasn't quite sure what Dean was thinking in all honesty but he just didn't want Dean to act weird toward him and to find out that he longer loved him. He was no good any more.

Roman rushed as quick as he could to the locker room he hoped so badly that no one would stop him, he saw his cousins the Uso's standing in the hallway he saw the shook on their faces but he didn't stop and just quickly walked on. As he reached the door he opened and slammed the door hard walked into the bathroom gathering his stuff and this time as he caught a glance of himself quickly in the mirror (not seeing himself properly) he punched the glass it shattered and it all fell into the sink below he was no at all ready to see how ugly he had become.

He walked out and picked up his bags leaving Dean, he would wait for Dean but he really just needed to leave and be alone he wanted to be back in the hotel room. He rummaged his bag for his beanie he sighed relieved as he found it putting it quickly on his head trying to not feel the new hair, he realised he had no car he knew he shouldn't take Dean's car but he had no other way to get there he reached in Deans pocket pulling out his car keys he immediately leaving the arena.

Dean had not instantly followed Roman out to the locker room he worried for what Roman would do and where he was heading and he so wanted to stop him and hug him and never let go. There was something he had to do first that he promised to Roman he would do, he quickly found a bag and rushed back out to the stage, no one really paid attention to him he still had the lump in throat as he pushed himself to gather up Romans hair that was left there as he remembered what his love had said earlier that day about donating it if he had lost, wow they would be some lucky child he thought quickly then shook his head and thought it was such a nice thing to do and smiled a little.

The smile was quickly gone though he walked towards their locker room passing many other superstars in the hallways many had smirks on their faces while others looked at him a little sadly feeling bad for his 'friend' clearly. He saw Seth leaving the Authorities room and he walked up to him and stopped "Hey.." Seth frowned a little Dean continued "Thanks for what you did" the other man gave him a look "Well I had to go something, it still didn't end to well. but at least we did the best we could" Dean nodded "I would say I owe you.. but guess you already owed us" they both chuckled softly, both of them clearly worried about the third member of their old team.

Dean then walked off he reached their locker room he had not rushed as he thought it best to leave Roman be for a bit but the he thought as he reached the door that it could of also made it all worse. he slowly opened the door he could not see Roman there he slung the bag on the side, he needed to see Roman he needed to comfort him the best he could he needed to hold him in his arms and let him cry all he wanted or even to take his anger out on him if he needed.

He looked around seeing Romans bags were gone also he sighed heavily, he checked the bathroom the door was unlocked he scanned the room quick seeing the mirror smash and winced a little he knew his man was beyond angry. Dean picked up all the remaining bags leaving their locker room he reached in his jacket pocket finding out Roman had taken his car keys "geez Roman.. stealing my car and leaving me here" he said to himself out loud.

He walked to Seth's locker room hoping he would still be in there for some reason he trusted him the most out of everyone there at the moment he knocked the door, not long after he heard Seth's voice shouting "yeah come in!" Dean walked in and Seth looked up seeing him "Oh Ambrose we meet again" he said sarcastically clearing messing around as he usually did "Seth Please can you quickly take me to the hotel.. Ro kind of took my car" he frowned, Seth smirked knowing this was not the time and place for jokes "I think I have helped you out enough tonight.. Hunter still wonders how you got away from the Wyatt's and wonders where I went off to.." Dean rolled his eyes "that's not important right now" he replied "please come on.. you know I never beg" Seth sighed "OK..OK.. but we have to be quick I have a match still tonight" Dean smiled "great lets go".

They quickly drove to the hotel Dean got out and leaned into the rolled down window "Thanks Seth" Seth gave a small smile "its fine don't mention it.. now go see Roman please I hope he will be OK but I find that hard to believe" he then drove off.

Roman dropped his bags on the ground threw the hat off and his gloved and wristbands he stepped back to the closest wall and slid down it he fell deeper into a state of depressed he had never felt this way. He didn't dare touch his now shorter hair he dreaded to know what it felt like and how stupid he looked, he looked down and saw hair clippings all over his pants. He leaned his head against his knees and could now finally cry now he was finally on his own.

Dean really did hope Roman had come here he was glad that he still had the spare room card. He walked into the hotel and swiftly headed to the Room that he was sharing with Roman, he reached the door he decided he would not just use the key and barge into the room he took his phone out his pocket and rang Romans phone hoping he would answer he knew he may not. He could not hear and ringing coming from inside the room.

Roman looked over hearing his phone vibrating and saw it lighting up as it stuck out the bag a little he could see Deans photo flashing up on the screen but he did not reach for it, He just left it there ringing till it stopped. Dean tried another two times both times Roman not answering, Dean leaned against the hotel room door saying softly "Roman.. please.. just answer the phone" Roman was startled as he did not expect Dean to actually be at the door, he did not understand why he was calling his cell. The phone rang again, Roman leaned over reluctantly reaching for it, this was ok he thought at least he cannot see me but I get to talk to him. He did want to talk to Dean but didn't much feel like speaking but Dean didn't deserve to be shut out.. he knew that.

Dean said again just as softly "Please Roman". This time Roman answered the phone call he heard Dean speak "Hey Ro, I thought I would ring you as I am guessing you don't much want to see me. You don't have to say anything just listen to me ok.." Roman nodded not thinking Dean couldn't even see him, Dean continued "What happened tonight.. it really did suck, it's awful I can't even gather my words to try know how awful you must be feeling right now about it all but I understand. I got taken away from you and they took me in their locker room.. Seth oddly.. yes I know this is odd" he stated "but he came and helped we took down Harper and Rowen then I came to save you.. I had no idea what was happening out there I just rushed as quick as I could to get back to you..".

His voice now changed to a low rustier tone "but.. I was too late Ro.. I feel awful about not being by your side fighting till those Wyatt's lost and we both defeated them.. but they planned the whole thing perfectly so it went their way.. " his voice was full of sorrow and sadness laced with regret "they will pay Ro don't you worry.. even if Bray may be worse for wear right now.. he will still pay.. he doesn't not touch my man and get away with it".

He knew he would be talking a lot but he had to say all this, Roman clutched the phone in his hand he finally knew what happened and why Dean disappeared. "Ro I need you to know this ok.. I told you this earlier today and I will forever tell you.. No matter what happens I will never stop loving you.. you are my one and only my world.. heck Roman I would do anything for you.. Yes I loved your long hair" Roman felt a tear roll down his check again what Dean just said had stung.. Dean kept talking "But you are not you because of your hair Roman.. you are you because of everything else and I love you for you your mine Ro.. I would take you anyway I could.." more tears escaped Romans eyes, and Dean even felt his eyes building up with tears he just wanted to be with Roman and let him know he loved him. "I know your hair meant a heck of a lot to you... but you would look beautiful anyway.. your perfect to me Ro.. please let me in.. I need to touch you and be close to you and make you feel safe in my arms.. please" he was worried as Roman has not said a word.

Roman could not be away from Dean any longer and what he said warmed his heart he just wanted Dean as much as he needed him. He opened the door slowly and as soon as he did Dean wrapped his arms around Roman pulling him into a close embrace letting Roman sink into his arms and lean against him. Dean kicked the bags into the room and closed the door with his foot whilst he shuffled them into the room, Roman leaned his head on Deans shoulder and Sobbed into his loves jacket, Dean held him tightly letting him know he was here and was never leaving him even if Roman didn't believe him. Dean softly rubbed comforting circled into Romans back (he was still in his clothes he wore when he wrestled) he wanted to tell Roman it was all going to be ok.. he knew it would be but he wasn't going to tell him 'it's ok' right now as it may make Roman mad as he also knew at the moment it was not ok.

While Roman leaned against Dean he closed his eyes as he felt Deans hands rubbing his back.. it did feel very weird not feeling his long hair on his shoulders and his head feeling lighter. Dean moved them back towards the wall and slid down it pulling Roman with him Roman lay his head against Deans chest and Dean wrapped his arms around him securely.


	7. Do you trust me?

**Do you trust me?**

Dean looked down and studied his loves 'new' hair the cut was not too messy it was mostly all one length a few parts where a little longer than the rest, he was not used to seeing his man with this hair but he would never love him any less he used to love admiring that beautiful flowing mane he had he loved to run his fingers through it whenever he could and he loved how much Roman would like him doing it. He used to help Roman condition his hair and he would sometimes brush it for him even if sometimes Roman would whine at him when he got to a knot and tugged at it, and also loved when Roman would tie it in a 'man-bun'. It was also nice to hold onto when they had 'alone time'.

This was the first time he had got to get a better look at him since they were on the stage at the arena, apart from Roman was burying his face so far into Deans chest he could not see his face all too well. Dean held him like this for a while giving his man some time. Dean tried to move a little he wanted to have a better look at him but when he moved Roman would not. He tried to place his hand under Romans chin to make him look at him but Roman refused to move to look at him. Dean sighed a little "Ro.. let me have a look at you.." Roman clung to Dean (they were close, really close but Roman had never been this clingy to Dean before).

Romans voice was muffled as his face was still pressed into Deans jacket "No.. Dean.." Dean replied quickly he didn't get what Roman was playing at "Why not.. I miss seeing your face" Roman really was worried Dean would no longer love him, even if he had told him he did "Dean.. what if you won't love me anymore.. what if you think I am ugly now as my hair was my best quality.. what then..? I would be alone.. you say that you always will but I just.." he stopped.

Dean felt his heart clench this was what Roman was so worried about this whole time, he thought Dean would not love him any more "Roman.. your hair is not your best quality I know all your best qualities and I love all of them please believe me.. I am never going anywhere Ro" he pleaded with his man.. he knew he was depressed now but he knew it would be fine soon he wrapped his arms tightly around him. Roman closed his eyes as Dean hugged him he wanted Dean to always hold him close like this. Dean and Roman had changed so much since they had been together in a relationship neither of them had ever wanted to be close to another person as much as they craved each other's closeness.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about his next move he knew he had to just touch Romans hair, maybe this would make him believe he love him no matter what. He moved his hand and slowly placed it on Romans head, Roman automatically flinched he quickly moved away from Dean. Why would Dean do that he thought he was not ready for this.. he didn't want Dean touching the hideous shorter hair on his head. As he moved to turn away Dean quickly grabbed Romans wrist, Roman tried to tug his arm out of Deans Grip "Dean.. why would you do that?" Dean replied sounding a little hurt that Roman was acting so distant like this "This is me Ro.. No one else I would never judge you or hurt you intentionally.. how can I make you feel better if you won't let me..".

Roman turned to look at Deans hand holding onto his wrist.. Dean begged "please Roman" Roman lowered his wrist giving up resisting he turned to face Dean looking into his eyes he saw the relief sweep over Deans face he gave into Dean he moved back over to him and dean placed his hands on Romans hips he pulled him over to the bed and they sat on the edge. He looked at Roman looking over his hair It didn't look so bad he bit his lip a little he actually did not mind it, he hated how it came to look the way it did now but It actually kind of suited Roman.

Roman felt his heart race he was so nervous to know how it would feel now to have Dean running his fingers through his hair, he had always played with his hair before when it was longer he used to how that felt but this.. he was sure it would be a different feeling. Dean said softly "may I..?" Roman smiled weakly and nodded, Dean moved his hands and placed them on Romans head he eyed his now shorter Dark hair he run his fingers slowly over it and feeling it brush under this fingers. It felt soft and still very thick it felt so different but it was a nice different it felt softer now it was of course a messy cut as Bray was in no way trained to hold a pair of scissors near anyone's head, but it wasn't all that bad it could of turned out a lot worse.

The length was a little off.. longer in some areas over others but that was nothing Dean couldn't sort out for him. Roman watched him trying to observe the look on Deans face as he explored his new hair, did Dean really like this..? he thought. He had not had the courage to reach up and feel it for himself yet so he was actually glad Dean was not acting at all weird about it.. it appeared he actually liked it.. he closed his eyes it felt really nice as Dean run his fingers through his hair he thought it would not feel nice and he would dislike the feeling but he was wrong and surprised. "Ro.. I love you.. never forget that..ok" Roman opened his eyes looking back at Dean their eyes meeting "I love you too Dean.. Thank you for loving me..".

A small smile spread over his face he looked away quickly "Dean.. I really.. did think you would think I was ugly now.." he said quietly he was a little ashamed for thinking that of him. Dean reached over and placed two fingers under Roman chin making Roman look back at him, "You could never be ugly to me.. you are the most attractive man I know and I am beyond lucky" his love for Roman had not changed in the slightest. Roman smiled once again Dean really was wonderful he knew he was the one who was made for him he wrapped his arms around Deans neck leaning in kissing his loves lips softly whispering against Deans lips "I am the lucky one" a huge smile now spreading over Deans face.

Dean wrapped one of his hands behind Romans head as he kissed him back lovingly still running his fingers through his loves soft hair he couldn't stop touching it he had to admit he actually did love it the feeling, and it looked good on his man he would not deny it.. it would take some getting used too but he was fine with this as odd as that was. "Would you like me to tidy it up for you" he said softly.. the thought of more scissors near Romans head scared him a little but he looked into Deans eyes and nodded slowly he trusted Dean one hundred percent.

Dean grinned and quickly jumped off the bed he took Romans hand in his and pulled him up and lead him to the bathroom, he pulled the seat that was in there into the middle of the room Gesturing Roman to sit down. Roman sat on the seat he felt a little nervous "What will you do Dean..?" he worried as had not even seen what it even looked like he was scared to look in all honesty. Dean leaned down a little making a thinking face as he looked over the hair he had always trimmed his own hair when it was annoying him but had never cut anyone else's "well.. I will just tidy it up a little it's a little uneven here and there..".

Roman looked at him a look of worry on his face again "will you.. cut it even shorter?" his eyes widened a little "I don't even know how short it looks already Dean" Dean knelt in front of him and took Romans hands in his he didn't mean to stress him out "Roman.. " he said softly seeing the worry in Romans eyes he squeezed his hands "I will not make it look bad at all, I will not take it any shorter than the already shortest parts I promise.. unless you are ok with me doing so. do you trust me?" he gave a warm reassuring smile and he took his jacket placing it on the side by the sink. Roman breathed out slowly allowing himself to calm down "Ok Dean.. I am sorry of course I trust you".

Dean leaned in kissing Romans cheek softly then stood up and rummaged through the bag near the sink and pulled out his pair of scissors they were not large like the ones used earlier "You ready Ro?" Roman nodded, "ready than I even will be" he chuckled a little trying to not think too deeply of it. Dean ruffled his fingers through Romans hair and held a piece of longer hair in his fingers and made the first small snip he watched Roman to see how he reacted, Roman stayed still closing his eyes tightly the sound of scissors was definitely not a sound he liked.

Dean continued around Romans head trimming all the hair that was longer to the length of the rest of his hair it wouldn't take him long, he tried to distract Roman as he worked. "Earlier.. do you know how hard it was for me to not rush over to you and wrap my arms around you there and then when I saw you on the stage" he said softly "it was the worst feeling.. knowing that I couldn't just hold you close.. " He put the scissors aside it now looked a lot better he run his fingers over his hair he played with the back it looked a little odd being a little long.

Roman replied his voice low "Dean.." his heart ached a little.."sorry I was distant from you Dean.. I just.. wanted to get away from the stage away from all those people it was humiliating knowing I could not leave or stop anything that was happening with everyone watching.. It was the worst I had ever felt.." he fought back the tears trying to build up as he thought of the torturous ordeal that happened only a few hours ago.. Dean walked the front "Roman I.. " he did not know what to say.. he leaned down again looking into Romans blue eyes "I promise to you now.. I will never ever let anything like that happen to you again.." Roman leaned up kissing Deans lips "I know Dean, what happened was not your fault.. It was the Wyatt's.. and we will make them pay" Dean smirked "Yea they will we sorry.. Don't you worry".


	8. Perfect

**Perfect**

Dean made a face and hoped it would be ok to do.. "Roman... do you trust me to just do a little more.. I promise it will look good.. I will not touch the top anymore.. just the sides and back to make it look better.. more you know.. styled.. I know it will look great" he smiled softly. Roman smiled back "what do I have to lose right.. yes I trust you" Dean grinned wider he was so happy Roman trusted him "just make sure it looks good" Roman chuckled. Dean picked up his scissors again he trimmed the hair down on the sides of Romans head around his ears cutting it a lot shorter but he knew this would look great on Roman, he then worked around the back of his head trimming all that hair down.

He knew a razor would work better but he was ok with the scissors as he had no razor on him and he knew that might freak Roman out anyway. He was finished.. he looked over his hair happily.. he had done a good job..he run his fingers over Romans new style..it felt even better now.. "wow Ro I should quit wrestling while I am ahead and become a hairdresser" he chuckled, this made Roman also laugh. "does It look good.. " Roman replied, Dean walked round to look at him he smiled nodding "it really does look good.. you look so handsome Ro.." Dean bit his lip as he looked at Roman he really was liking his man's new look.. maybe a little too much. Roman grinned back seeing Dean's reaction.

Dean knew now was the time for Roman to finally feel his new hair he didn't want him to before as it was not perfect.. but now.. he had to feel it, he took Romans hand in his and brought it up to Romans head slowly "you ready?" Roman nodded.. he wanted to feel it he felt so much better knowing that Dean had sorted it out, Dean placed Romans hand on his head and let go. Roman felt the short hair under his fingers he felt around the hair felt soft as he travelled over the shortest hair on the side of his head it was so short but he trusted Dean he brought his other hand up and felt all around it was such a different feeling to touch this when he had had his hair long for so many years.

Dean smiled watching his love he was so glad he had made Roman look even better and was relieved Roman was relaxed and was taking this all amazingly well. Dean placed a hand on Romans shoulder brushing some hairs off, "Hey Ro.. you wanna look now... I promise to you it looks amazing on you.. It's really turning me on.." he admitted as a blush creped over his cheeks. Roman bit his lip and could not help but smile at his amazing man "Oh Dean.. come on.. it can't be that great.. I'm sure it does not suit me at all.." he chuckled.. Dean had made the whole ordeal bearable he was thankful for him as without him he would be a mess.

Dean held out his hand and Roman took it standing up.. he was nervous to see himself.. but he had to look eventually and now he actually was eager to see. He closed his eyes as he stood in front of the mirror..he took a deep breath and opened them.. he stood there staring without saying anything.. He was shocked.. he looked so different.. Dean watched him hoping he liked what he saw. Roman's heart was racing once again he was surprised as he did not hate it.. he did look good... he looked a lot different without his long hair by his face and shoulders but he was not hating this. Dean did an amazing job and Dean was right.. he did look good.

"Dean.. I.. I don't look ugly at all.. It's so different.. It will take a lot to get used to.. but.. I do look good" He suddenly in that second felt completely better.. yes he would miss his old hair.. but at least he didn't look ugly. Dean smirked and was startled as Roman pulled him into a tight hug he moved one of his hands behind Dean head and kissed him deeply, Dean held Roman back close he pushed him against the bathroom wall kissing him back eagerly and deeply he was turned on and wanted Roman so badly.. this new look really was doing it for him.

Dean moved his hands placing them on Romans chest pushing himself against his man. Roman moaned softly into Deans mouth feeling Dean was already hard and pressed against his thigh, Dean started to undo the straps on Romans vest and Roman helped as Dean pulled it off him, he parted from the kiss hearing a small whine come from Roman as he pulled away "Ro I want you.." Dean looked over his perfect body as Roman was now shirtless..

Dean run his hands over Romans chest and abdomen and started to place kisses hungrily down Romans neck it was so different Romans neck all being exposed no hair in the way, Roman leaned back moaning enjoying the feeling he gripped his hands on Deans shirt. Dean moved back up and kisses Romans lips hard Roman kissing back just as hard wanting Dean. Roman pushed Dean out the room not breaking the kiss pushing him towards the bed, Dean felt the edge of the bed against his legs he fell back on it pulling Roman with him. Roman laid over his man Dean placing his hands behind Romans head feeling his hair, he felt Roman was now hard also.

"Ro.. I love you so much... I need you..." Roman broke the kiss looking down at Dean as he heard him he grinned coyly.. "I really need you too Dean.." he pulled Deans shirt over his head and run his hands over Deans chest and down his body he undid Deans belt and his jean buttons. Dean watched biting his lip as Roman moved to take down Deans Jeans and Boxers. Dean sat up as he started to work on Removing Roman Pants. Roman watched him eagerly, Dean quickly pulled them off of his man tossing them on the seat by the bed. Roman pushed Dean down on the bed and crawled over him again he sat between Deans Legs.

He run his fingers over Deans hard member, a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt Romans fingers on his length Roman leaned down and lapped at the escaping pre-cum teasingly licking around the head this made Dean moaned even more "hey Ro.. stop teasing me" he smirked at him. Roman moved off his hardness leaning over him reaching into the bag that was by the bed, he rummaged and pulled out a bottle of lube, Dean watched him with wide excited eyes. Roman watched Dean as he emptied a good amount of lube into his palm and rubbed it over two of his fingers.

Dean was ready and knew what was coming next he spread his legs and arched a little making it an easier access. Roman leaned over his man again and entered one of his fingers into Deans entrance loving the immediate signs of pleasure that was spread over Deans face "Roman" he breathed out. Roman pushed his finger in further feeling Deans prostate, Dean leaned back gripping the bed sheets in his hands it felt to good he wanted more. Roman then inserted another finger into Dean thrusting his fingers in and out quickly he felt Dean becoming looser he did love watching Dean experiencing pure bliss because of what he was doing.

He opened his two fingers apart stretching Dean out he did this a few times when he felt like Dean was prepared he slowly slipped his fingers out and rubbed the lube that was still present on his hand onto his own length he lined himself with Deans entrance and pushed himself in a soft moan slipping from his lips as he felt Deans warmness surround him as he pushed himself fully inside his lover, Dean watched Roman he looked so beautiful he thought he was so lucky as soft pleasurable groans coming from Dean as he felt Roman filling him.

Roman placed his hands on Deans hips and he slowly moved in and out of Dean gripping his hips harder as he speed up his pace staring deep into Deans blue eyes thinking how unbelievably hot Dean looked under him, Dean was his world he was the only one he needed and wanted. Each hard thrust was hitting Deans sweet spot making him melt beneath Roman he would not last long much longer but he didn't want it to end so quickly, waves of pure pleasure rushed through his body. Roman was so perfect and his new hair was driving him wild. He moved with his man's thrusts pushing Roman even deeper inside him making Roman gasp Deans Name when Dean tightened himself around his member. Roman was so close he leaned over to dean wrapping his hand behind Dean's head kissing him hard as he moaned into Deans mouth releasing hard and fast inside him.

As Romans warm cum filled Dean each shot hitting his prostate hard he released all over his stomach gripping Romans hair kissing him moaning loud. Roman slid is tongue into Deans mouth feeling his tongue rub against his own. He broke the kiss and rolled off of Dean and laid his head on his pillow both of them panting heavily. They looked over at one another with wide smiles on their faces. Roman reached over taking his loves hand in his, with Dean's free hand he reached for his boxers that were on the floor by the bed and used them to clean the stickiness off of himself.

Roman rolled over still breathing a little heavy "Dean... that was amazing.." Dean grinned "No your amazing, but yes it really was!" that made Roman have a goofy grin on his face "I love you Dean" Dean rolled over onto his side moving closer to his love he laid his arm over Romans side as Roman placed his hand on Deans cheek and placed a soft loving kiss to his man's lips as he looked into his eyes, Deans eyes were warm and full of love only for Roman, as he kissed him back saying against Romans lips "I love you Ro you are truly beautiful, perfect and all mine" Roman gazed into his eyes happily as they held each other close till they fell asleep.

Roman was so happy Dean liked his new look and he was no longer worried as he still Loved him and He would forever love Dean Ambrose.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic. This was the first one I have actually finished I couldn't stop writing it :p I had a lot of fun with it, I kept thinking it was done then I kept thinking of more to add. This last chapter ended up really long but I like how it all turned out! Reignbrose really are too cute.


End file.
